


Pompom

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is not at all happy about the "pompom" Grace found in Mary's old closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Whipping/Flogging.** I want to assure anyone who is concerned this fill is about sensation not pain. As always thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

“Steven!” Danny hissed as he entered the bedroom. The veins were standing out on Danny’s forehead and Steve could tell he wanted to yell, but was trying to control himself because Grace was staying the night.

“What?” Steve asked.

“What the hell is this?” Danny growled, holding out something pink and black that looked vaguely like a pompom. “I’ll tell you what it is. It’s a flogger.” Danny glared at Steve, narrowing his eyes. “For sex.”

“Okay,” Steve said with a shrug. “If you want to try something a little kinkier we can. I didn’t take you for the pink flogger type though.”

“If I want to—what the—Steve!” This time Danny didn’t manage to keep his voice down as he threw his hands up in frustration, the pink and black tails flying. “I found Grace playing with this. Apparently she found it in the closet and thought it was a pompom.”

Steve laughed. “It does look like one.”

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are completely missing the point. Why was there a _sex toy_ in my daughter's closet in the first place?”

“That used to be Mary’s room. I’m sure it was hers,” Steve replied.

“Tomorrow, after Grace leaves, we are cleaning out that closet. We should have done it a long time ago,” Danny said. He looked at the flogger and shook his head. “I guess we can toss this.”

Steve sat up in bed, the sheets sliding down to expose his bare chest. “Are you sure about that?”

Danny looked up at Steve in surprise. “I didn’t take you for the pink flogger type either.”

Steve grinned. “Could be fun.”

Danny ran his fingers through the threads for a moment. “They’re pretty soft; I don’t think it would hurt you.”

Steve smiled softly at Danny. He knew Danny would never do anything to hurt him—even if he wanted to be hurt—and he loved Danny for it. “I trust you.”

Danny held his arm out and smacked the flogger against it, the hit making a loud thud. “Yeah okay, that’s okay.”

Steve threw the blanket off and rolled onto his stomach, exposing his bare back and ass to Danny.

“Damn it, Steve!” Danny exclaimed. “I thought we talked about you not sleeping naked when Grace visits.”

“I forgot,” Steve said. He smirked over his shoulder at Danny. “Why don’t you punish me for it?”

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve but swung the flogger against Steve’s ass. The impact was light, not even hard enough to make a smacking sound, but the way the threads felt slithering against his ass made Steve shiver. He could feel his dick beginning to harden against the sheets and wiggled his ass at Danny. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

“Of course I can do better,” Danny muttered. He swung the flogger harder, the suede making a thud as it landed on Steve’s ass. Danny slowly dragged the threads down Steve’s thighs.

Steve groaned at the sensation. It didn’t actually hurt; it wasn’t meant to. His ass felt warm, though, and the suede rubbing against the sensitized flesh sent a thrill straight to his cock. He ground down against the sheets, trying to get some relief for his now aching dick.

“Damn it, Steve,” Danny said hoarsely. “You really like that, don’t you?”

“Mmm,” Steve agreed. He gasped as the flogger landed on his back.

“On your back,” Danny ordered.

Steve rolled over, his cock standing straight up now that it was free. He looked at Danny through heavy lidded eyes and slid his hand slowly down his chest, thumbing his nipple, before moving on to squeeze his cock.

“Fuck this,” Danny muttered. He tossed the flogger onto the floor and stripped off his pants.

“I wish you would,” Steve said. He spread his legs wide, feet flat on the bed, and began stroking his cock lightly.

Danny opened the nightstand drawer and retrieved the lube, which, he squeezed liberally onto his fingers. Steve lifted his hips and watched as Danny knelt between his legs. He sighed as he felt the first finger enter him, pushing back to meet Danny’s hand.

“You’re shameless. You know that?” Danny asked, caressing Steve’s ass with his free hand.

The sensation of Danny’s hand caressing his skin was heightened by the recent flogging and Steve moaned, pushing harder against Danny’s hand. He needed more.

“Alright already,” Danny murmured.

Steve felt Danny add another finger, stretching him quickly, before removing them completely. He whined at the empty feeling and was relieved to feel the blunt head of Danny’s cock pressing against his entrance. Not waiting for Danny to move, he bore down and impaled himself on Danny’s dick.

“Shit,” Danny moaned.

Danny held perfectly still, his eyes shut tight, and Steve could tell he was trying to gain control. Steve smirked and clenched around Danny’s cock, enjoying the way Danny trembled.

Danny opened his eyes and pulled back before thrusting forward hard. “You’re a bastard."

Steve didn’t answer, he couldn’t answer because Danny was hitting his prostate with every thrust and Steve was seeing stars. Between Danny’s constant pounding and his own hand on his dick Steve didn’t last long, his release spilling over his hand and across his stomach. Half dazed he ran his fingers through the sticky pool of come and brought them to his lips, sucking them clean.

“Fuck,” Danny groaned, tensing with his own orgasm.

Steve sighed as Danny pulled out of him and padded into the bathroom, returning with a washcloth.

“So,” Steve said as Danny wiped him clean. “You aren’t still planning to throw the flogger away, are you?”

“Hell no,” Danny replied. “In fact, I’m wondering what else Mary has hidden in her closet.”

Steve chuckled and began to pull the sheet over himself.

“No you don’t,” Danny exclaimed.

“What?” Steve asked confused.

“Pajamas,” Danny said tossing a pair of pajama pants at Steve. “Grace. Remember?”

“Oh,” Steve laughed, lifting up his hips to pull the pants on. “Right, I forgot.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Am I going to have to teach you another lesson?”

Steve’s grinned. “Yes please.”

Danny smiled fondly at Steve. “Maybe tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the flogger they used it's [here.](http://www.edenfantasys.com/sex-toy-reviews/bdsm/it-fulfills-my-fantasy-video-review)


End file.
